


warmth kept in the palm of my hand

by fio



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, MakoHaru Fic Festival, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru returns to Iwatobi and Makoto after a winning weekend at Japan's national swim meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth kept in the palm of my hand

The loud, steady rattling of the train was almost enough to lull Haru to sleep, still exhausted from a weekend of events and a long day spent traveling, but his station was coming up soon and he shook his head, trying to stay awake. He'd napped for much of his plane ride and it was only early evening, so he hoped he wouldn't be too groggy by the time he got home. With a yawn he zipped open his duffle bag to rummage for his phone, flipping it open and checking to see if Makoto had texted him again.

There were no new messages, but Haru clicked open the last one he'd received from Makoto.

_Okay, I'll meet you at the station then. Can't wait to see you!_

It was a simple thing, and Makoto said it often since Haru spent so much time away either for swim meets or training camps that took him away from the local pools, but Haru read the words greedily. The national championships had been in Nagasaki this year, too far for Rei and Nagisa to attend compared to his events based in Tokyo, and Makoto couldn't get time off to come with him, so only Haru's parents had been there. With how much he had to be away, Haru sometimes worried he missed Makoto more than Makoto missed him, but texts like the one he stared at now were always a comfort.

Over the train's speakers, the recorded message played out, letting the passengers know they were arriving at the next station. Haru slipped his cell back into his bag and stood, carrying his things to the door. The Iwatobi station was just as small as it had always been, though sometimes it seemed even tinier after Haru had traveled across much of Japan for tournaments and strolled through much bigger, more extravagant ones. But he always preferred simple and familiar, and the Iwatobi station was small enough that he could see Makoto's large frame waiting by the entrance through the train doors' windows as it slid to a stop.

The doors opened and he stepped onto the platform, practically shoving his ticket at the station clerk in his haste to get through the turnstiles.

"Haru."

He turned at his name to see Makoto already by his side, and for a moment it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him with how happy he was to be _home_.

"Makoto," Haru greeted, smiling with relief.

"I can take one of your bags," Makoto said, giving him a warm smile in return, and Haru let him take the handle of his rolling suitcase. They walked in companionable quiet to Makoto's car, Haru no longer feeling groggy but instead sharply alert, taking note of every brush of their arms against each other. Loading Haru's bags into the trunk, they slipped into the car and Makoto started them on their way home, twining the fingers of his free hand with Haru's now that they wouldn't be seen.

"I saw you did well in your events," Makoto said after a while, glancing at Haru with a proud and happy look, but also hesitant. Ever since Haru had stepped up to try and enter the pro stage, and even after he succeeded and took the nation by storm, Makoto didn't ask much about his competitions, his times or his wins. He still remembered how much Haru loved to swim just for the sake of it, sometimes even when Haru forgot himself, and tried to never put more pressure on him than there already was.

Haru squeezed Makoto's hand with his, thanking him. "I had a good time. They let us go to the ocean during the qualifier days, too."

Makoto laughed at that, smiling wide.

"I bet that was the only bit of tourism they could drag you along for," Makoto teased, knowing from experience how difficult it was to take Haru anywhere that wasn't a restaurant or someplace with water when on a trip.

With a pout, Haru turned to face out the passenger window. "I bought you castella as a souvenir but see if I share any with you now."

"Aww, Haru-chan, don't be like that!"

"Quit calling me that," Haru grumbled, without any real venom. Makoto brought their joined hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to Haru's knuckles in apology, chuckling when Haru turned back from the window briefly to mirror the gesture before looking away again.

They drove the rest of the way without saying much, letting the songs on the radio carry them down the darkening streets of their hometown until they reached their shared apartment. Both of their families still lived in Iwatobi, but when Makoto had moved back after college to start coaching, he had insisted on getting his own place. There hadn't been any question that Haru was going to share it with him, even though Makoto insisted he didn't need to move in with him if commuting was going to be a problem. Haru had quickly tracked down a training facility close enough so it wouldn't be, though there was nothing he could do about where swim meets were held. He didn't mind flying or taking the train often, as long as either a pool or Makoto were at his destination.

Makoto took both of Haru's bags out of the trunk before Haru could grab one, insisting that Haru should take it easy after all his racing and traveling. Haru didn't argue, eager to get inside. Makoto followed him up the steps to their second floor apartment and Haru, realizing his keys were still in his duffle bag, reached into Makoto's pants pocket for his instead.

"H-Haru!" Makoto whined, glancing around for neighbors though they were safely alone. Haru smiled to himself, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Makoto always fretted when Haru was nonchalant about touching him so freely where others could see since Haru was somewhat recognizable, having gotten interviews on TV and in magazines seen nationwide after his showing at the Olympics. Haru didn't care himself, which Makoto tried to admonish him for, but he couldn't be bothered. Makoto was his to touch, and he would indulge when he wanted.

They stepped into the entryway and Makoto placed Haru's bags on the step above the shoe area. Once the door fell shut behind them, before they bothered to kick off their shoes or turn any lights on, Makoto reached down as Haru reached up, arms wrapping around each other and squeezing tight.

"Welcome back," Makoto whispered into Haru's ear, sounding like _I love you_.

"I'm home," Haru replied against Makoto's neck, fitting how much he had missed Makoto while he was away into the words.

They didn't greet each other properly until they got back home anymore, the words far too intimate between them to share in public. Haru felt all of his exhaustion seeping away, refreshed and happy to be home in Makoto's warm arms again. They stood in front of the door just holding onto each other and breathing in for a long while until finally Makoto pulled away, resting his hands on Haru's hips.

"So. You hungry? There's fresh mackerel in the fridge."

Haru shook his head, eyes falling to Makoto's lips.

"Oh? What about a bath? I can go fill up the tub."

Haru shook his head again, and pushed up on his toes to press a kiss to Makoto's mouth. When he pulled away, Makoto didn't look surprised or bashful like he used to when Haru would kiss him, instead starting to smile.

"So I beat mackeral _and_ the tub tonight? It's my lucky day," Makoto teased and Haru pushed up again to nip at his nose.

Haru finally pulled his arms away from Makoto's shoulders so they could kick off their shoes and head inside, leaving his bags in the hallway to bother with later. Makoto turned on the lights as they walked straight past the kitchen and living room and even the bathroom with a sizeable bathtub. Makoto had made sure to find a place with a two-person tub, though Haru hadn't found out until he first visited. Makoto had turned bright red, all the way up to his ears, when Haru noticed it.

In their bedroom, Makoto had made a shelf specially for Haru's medals, trophies and certificates, and there would be a few more to add later from this weekend's meet, stuffed away in Haru's duffle. But Haru didn't care about that now, watching as Makoto slid the door of their bedroom shut, flicked the lights on and then turned to him, reaching a hand out. Haru reached back, as he always did, letting Makoto take hold of him and pull him towards his chest. Makoto's thumb stroked over the back of Haru's fingers, and despite the simplicity of the touch, Haru started to feel warm all over. It was touches like this that Makoto always began with, gentle and small, starting things slow almost as if he was still hesitant to touch Haru more despite how long it had been since things between them changed. Haru waited, patient and calm, until Makoto's left hand reached up to cup his cheek and his eyes searched Haru's face for permission that was always there. Finding what he needed, Makoto's fingers slipped into Haru's hair and pulled his face upwards gently by the back of his neck into a kiss.

Haru's free hand found Makoto's waist and settled there as he met Makoto's tongue with his own. Despite his gentleness, Makoto's kisses were forceful and deep when he got going, and Haru knew he would have to hold on if he didn't want to get swept away. Haru had only been away for a week, but he could feel in the way Makoto paused between some of their kisses just to breathe in relief and press their foreheads together that he had been just as lonely as Haru had, where he was surrounded by teammates, competitors and fans at the national swim meet but feeling alone all the same.

They did nothing more than kiss as the sun finished setting and the light from the windows finally faded, the sound of their lips sliding together getting louder in the quiet room the deeper they pressed, Makoto no longer taking breaks to breathe and kissing Haru in earnest. Makoto's hand let go of Haru's fingers to find his hip and drag him closer, leaving no space between them. Haru arched into the warm touch of their chests pressing together, moaning softly against Makoto's tongue. The air around them shifted, charged with a sudden urgency that had been building up slowly up until then. Makoto's hands squeezed at the sound, one in Haru's hair and the other on his side, and his leg stepped forward, pushing between Haru's thighs.

"Ah," Haru gasped, muffled against Makoto's mouth, feeling himself start to grow hard against the sudden pressure. Makoto shuddered around him and finally broke away, both of them breathing hard against each other's lips.

"Haru," Makoto started, grunting when Haru nipped at his mouth and rubbed down against his thigh, wanting, _needing_ the pressure. Whatever he'd been wanting to say was forgotten as Haru sucked his lip between his teeth and Makoto's hands shifted quickly from Haru's hair and side to reach down to his ass, lifting him with ease and carrying him across the room towards the bed. Haru pressed kisses against Makoto's face as Makoto walked them to the bed and laid Haru down on it. Makoto stayed standing, unzipping his jacket and tossing it onto the floor. Haru followed his lead and sat up to pull off his own hoodie and shirt, going for the zipper of his pants next. Makoto helped him take them off, tugging from the ankles until they slid off Haru's legs, dropping them on top of his pile of discarded clothes. The last thing he kicked off was his boxers as he settled against the pillows by the headboard, though Makoto kept his on as he climbed onto the bed, moving forward on his knees.

Haru smiled softly, reminded of when they were much newer to this and Makoto was always nervous about being naked in bed, waiting until the last moment to strip off his underwear. It had taken a while for him to stop worrying, though Haru had pointed out often that they were half naked around each other in the pool every day and had spent plenty of time naked together since they were little kids. Makoto must've realized what Haru was thinking because Haru saw his face turning pink as he kissed up Haru's chest.

"You're thinking about something embarrassing," Makoto mumbled against Haru's skin.

"No, not embarrassing," Haru said, breathing a bit harder as one of Makoto's hand found his erection and stroked it, "Very sweet. One of my favorite things."

Makoto's hand paused as he looked up from Haru's chest before he smiled the way that always made Haru's heart race; adoring, grateful and _beautiful_. Haru wanted to kiss him then, to swallow that smile whole and let it keep him warm for hours, days afterward from its strength alone. But Makoto started moving away, kissing back down his chest and belly as he stroked him a bit faster, making Haru's muscles tense and stomach flip. He was still so dazzled by Makoto's smile he didn't realize what Makoto was doing until after he finished pressing kisses against the inside of Haru's thighs and brought his lips to the head of Haru's cock.

"Ah..." Haru whispered, followed by a hiss as Makoto swallowed the tip of him but no more, teasing and testing. For a little while all Makoto did was kiss and lap lightly at his length, making Haru's breathing get shallow and the warm coil in his belly squeeze tighter. He reached a hand down to run through Makoto's hair, pulling it away from his face and Makoto met his eyes, holding still for a moment before his head sank downwards, swallowing Haru's dick slowly without looking away.

Haru almost came right then, hips lifting without thinking, trying to reach deeper into Makoto's hot, wet mouth as he gasped Makoto's name with Makoto's eyes still on him. Makoto didn't stop or make a noise at Haru's small thrusts upwards, taking him in with ease until his nose was pressed into Haru's skin. Haru's head fell forward as his eyes squeezed shut, his breathing coming out in quick, quiet pants, overwhelmed by the heat of Makoto's mouth and press of his tongue along the underside of his dick.

"Makoto... M-Makoto... _Makoto_ ," Haru chanted, breathless, the name dissolving into almost silent moans as Makoto pulled off of him, only to sink back down around him again and again. Haru's balls were squeezed tight against the base of his dick, almost hurting with how close he was to coming. Too far gone to say anything, Haru's hand in Makoto's hair dropped away to fist in the sheets beneath them, his other hand doing the same. But Makoto understood, as he always did even without a word passing between them, and found Haru's balls with his warm palm as he sped up with his mouth. Haru's quiet moans grew into loud gasps, heat exploding in his belly as the coil burst and pleasure shot like lightning through his body until he was seeing white beneath his eyelids. He came with a hard shudder and Makoto's name on his lips, his dick pulsing against Makoto's tongue and shooting down his throat.

Makoto didn't pull his mouth away until Haru's breathing had returned to being slow and quiet, sitting up and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Haru finally opened his eyes again to look at him where he was kneeling between Haru's legs, his boxers tented and growing damp where his own cock leaked inside them. Makoto's eyes were hungry, pupils fat and focused on Haru's face which he knew was still flushed from the heat he felt there. Glancing down, Haru saw how bright red and wet Makoto's lips were after sucking him off for so long and hissed, feeling a sharp pulse of arousal shoot through his dick despite how sensitive it still was.

"Haru," Makoto said, the look in his eyes betraying the strong need hidden in the soft gentleness of the word, "when do you have to go back to practice?"

"Not until the middle of the week," Haru said between heavy breaths, knowing what the question really was.

If they fucked in earnest, Haru wouldn't be able to swim in top condition for much of the next day, and Makoto wanted to know if he had enough time off to allow for it.

Giving Makoto his answer, this time it was Haru's turn to extend his hand, watching drowsily from his seat against the pillows as Makoto took it and crawled over him, tangling their fingers together and pressing them into the mattress as he leaned in and gave a light kiss to Haru's lips. Haru could taste the trace of his own flavor as Makoto kissed him before pushing his tongue against Haru's mouth, humming when Haru opened up to let him in. The flavor was bitter, but not unpleasantly so as Haru was only getting a second-hand taste of it. Haru liked the taste of Makoto better when he took him in his mouth, soft around the edges, less bitter and more salty.

He started to wonder if he would get to have Makoto in his mouth tonight, but before he could think about it long or suggest it, all thought was shooed away as Makoto rubbed his erection down against Haru's soft cock, making his back arch off the bed and his mouth fall open. Makoto continued kissing him along his face and down his neck as Haru gasped for air and his free hand grabbed for Makoto's waist, trying to pull him down and make him do it again.

"Makoto," Haru whined when Makoto's hips stayed still.

"You want it?" Makoto asked, mouth pressed to Haru's skin.

" _Yes_ ," Haru breathed. His cock was starting to harden again, thrilled by the contact of Makoto's grinding against him. But he wanted more than just rubbing. He wanted Makoto to fill him, to send him over the edge again, knowing he'd be there to pull Haru back to the surface no matter how deep he sank into pleasure.

Makoto didn't stop kissing Haru's skin as he reached for the bedside table with his free hand, finding the lube kept there. They had a stock of condoms too, but they only used those when they had little time to clean up afterwards. The cold shock of Makoto's finger coated in lube compared to the warmth of his lips as he sucked over a nipple made Haru jerk in surprise, but when Makoto eased it inside him he hummed, content. Makoto knew exactly where to touch and how fast or slow to go, and if he wanted, he could make Haru come again just from his fingers. Sometimes Haru liked it, when Makoto would do this and tell him not to touch himself, driving him wild.

But tonight the mood wasn't right for that kind of teasing, drawn-out play. They both needed to touch and stay pressed close together, making up for the long days they'd been apart, few though they had been.

For a while, Haru just laid back and let Makoto work him open while he kissed and sucked at Haru's chest. He let out small moans when Makoto slid in another finger or pressed against his prostate, shooting sharp jolts of sensation through him until his cock was fully hard between his thighs and he began to pinch at Makoto's side, wanting him to hurry. Haru had learned to be patient when it came to being stretched and prepared, because Makoto could never enjoy sex if he was too distracted that Haru was in pain, but he still didn't like to wait. Compared to Haru—and most others, Haru was sure—Makoto was _big_. That was part of the reason why Makoto used to be so reluctant to take off his boxers, and why he still took his time working Haru's hole.

Makoto leaned upward to kiss him on the mouth again, letting Haru suck on his lip before slipping his fingers away, from both Haru's ass and the hand he'd been holding, and sitting up between Haru's legs. Glancing down, he saw the damp spot of Makoto's boxers had spread, his cock neglected for so long Haru worried it might have begun to hurt. But Makoto pulled at the waistband, pushing them down his thighs and letting his dick bounce out of them, and Haru knew he didn't have to wait any longer.

Haru watched with a mix of fondness and swelling need as Makoto maneuvered in place clumsily to kick his boxers off and add them to the rest of their tossed away clothes, his heart squeezing when he saw Makoto's ears turning a bit pink, before settling again and slicking himself with the lube. Haru's dick jerked against his hip at the slow drag of Makoto's hand up and down his own length, his empty hole clenching for something that wasn't yet there. Both of them were breathing hard already, touch starved and suddenly incredibly impatient. Makoto grabbed Haru by the thighs and pulled him up against his hips with ease, dragging him away from the headboard so he was no longer sitting up against the pillows and making his cock bobble and slap against his belly.

"Makoto, hurry," Haru gasped, the hot, hard pressure of Makoto's dick rubbing against his ass making him feel almost dizzy with how _close_ he was, but still not close enough.

Makoto kept one hand on Haru's leg, holding him spread open and bared, while the other squeezed around his own cock once, making his eyes flutter closed for a moment, and shifted so the head was finally pushing up against Haru's rim.

"Ready?" Makoto asked, voice rough. It was the first word he'd said in minutes, making Haru's skin break out in goosebumps at the sound of it.

Haru nodded, too wrecked to speak, and at long last, Makoto sank into him.

They both moaned in unison as Makoto inched inside, pushing in slow and deep. Haru's entire body began to shake, already so close to the edge he was starting to see stars. The stretch of Makoto's cock made him ache, not in pain but in need to be filled the way his body was so familiar with. Makoto dropped forward, covering Haru's body with his own and panting against Haru's neck as he finished sinking into him, his hips flush against Haru's ass. He slipped his arms underneath Haru's back, hugging him to his chest as Haru lifted shaky arms to Makoto's shoulders, clinging to him to keep from falling apart.

"So good... Haru, you feel _so good_ ," Makoto murmured, holding still around him to give Haru time to adjust if he needed it.

Beneath him, Haru felt ready to burst, his cock already leaking against his belly. He couldn't speak, but he didn't need to, his shivering legs wrapping around Makoto's waist as tight as he could squeeze them and one of his hands finding Makoto's hair to clench his fingers in it. Makoto knew what he needed, and with a kiss pressed against Haru's neck and a whispered warning, Makoto pulled his hips away, pausing for a moment to give Haru a chance to prepare himself before beginning to thrust in earnest.

The loud, frantic slap of skin against skin and Haru's moans tangled together to fill the room, the bed creaking with how hard Makoto rocked into Haru. It took barely any time at all before Haru was coming again without his cock being touched, his fingers digging into Makoto's back as his muscles snapped taut and he moaned into Makoto's shoulder. Makoto never stopped moving against him, fucking him through the sharp waves of pleasure, relentless and steady even as his insides squeezed tight. The constant push against his prostate even after his balls had emptied made his limbs feel floaty as his nerves numbed, the shock of orgasm overwhelming his senses. His eyes could barely stay open as he stared up at the ceiling, all the sounds of the room fading in his ears except for Makoto's breathing. For a moment, everything slowed. Makoto above him, arms embraced around him, and moving inside him, pulling him over the edge into bliss—all of it felt like lying down on the shore and being enveloped in water, waves drowning out all the noise except what was closest, the touch against his skin comforting and intimate, but warmer, firmer than water on its own; like he could stay there forever without being carried too far out to sea.

"Makoto," Haru whispered as he started to come back to himself. His voice was weak and quiet from how drowsy he still felt, but he knew Makoto had heard him. Makoto's breaths grew harsh and his hips stuttered, the next few thrusts pushing inside Haru harder as Makoto tried to reach his deepest parts before spilling himself, moaning low and broken beneath Haru's ear as his arms squeezed Haru tight against his chest.

" _Haru_ ," Makoto gasped, his hips grinding against Haru's ass in faltering intervals, pumping the last of his orgasm into Haru where he was already wet, filled with Makoto's come.

Haru was no longer shaking hard, his body sated and his senses returning, though he still shivered whenever Makoto moved inside him. His legs dropped from around Makoto's waist to stretch over Makoto's thighs, his toes sliding onto the sheets. His hand in Makoto's hair unclenched and he began to run his fingers through it, reveling in the fact that he could. They were both sweaty, sticky and their breathing uneven, but Haru was content, just as he knew Makoto was.

After a while, Makoto lifted his head from the crook of Haru's neck to look down into Haru's face. One of his hands slid out from beneath Haru's back and settled on his cheek, stroking his skin with a thumb. Haru knew Makoto was looking for something in his eyes, and he must've found it, a smile breaking out on his face.

"You look pleased with yourself," Haru said.

Makoto's smile widened. "You came before I had a chance to touch you. That's unusual. You must've been feeling really good."

Haru felt himself turning pink and looked away, faking a pout as he grumbled, "Whatever." Makoto chuckled and leaned down, kissing his ear, then his forehead, before gently nudging Haru's cheek with his hand until Haru turned his face back up and he could kiss his lips.

They kissed lazy and unhurried, hands in each other's hair, until Haru felt Makoto's cock stirring inside him.

"Again," Haru whispered against Makoto's lips, "Slow this time."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed, sitting up and pulling Haru up after him so he was seated in his lap, never pulling Haru off his length. Makoto stayed still this time, letting Haru set the pace and rock down around him, using his hands on Makoto's shoulder as leverage. The lazy, gentle pace let them kiss when they wanted, laughing and nipping at each other playfully. After two orgasms, it took a little longer for Haru to get hard again despite the steady, rhythmic press of Makoto's cock against his prostate while he moved. But Makoto stroked him slow, in time to Haru's movements, squeezing around the head of his cock the way he knew Haru was weak to, earning him a soft nibble on the ear. 

It was Makoto's turn to come first this time, grunting and lifting his hips to push up into Haru's warmth when the slow pace wasn't enough anymore, only thrusting a few times before he sighed and Haru shivered, feeling the second release filling him up inside. The sensation, combined with Makoto's slow, grateful open-mouthed kisses along his neck afterward and the hand moving steadily around his cock, made Haru come again. It was less intense than earlier with his body already tired and pleasure-numb, but his skin still tingled with it, breaking out in goosebumps despite the heat of the room.

When Haru had finished his third orgasm, Makoto let go of his softening erection and fell backwards onto the mattress to catch his breath while Haru stayed perched on his lap, smiling down at him.

"Haru?" Makoto asked, curious.

"Nothing," Haru said, shaking his head. He was just content, pleased like a cat after finishing its saucer of milk.

For a while he stayed still, watching Makoto drum his fingers against his belly and smile back up at him. Haru's hands were empty and he reached down to slip one together with Makoto's, always eager for the comfort of Makoto's fingers twined with his. His other hand was still free, and he splayed it across Makoto's middle, feeling the tight, defined muscles there. Haru was fit himself of course, as a professional athlete, but while Makoto didn't have the same rigorous training Haru did, he kept himself in shape. It made a fresh jolt of _want_ shoot straight to Haru's dick and made his body stiffen, which Makoto must have felt because he was looking up at Haru with a mix of worry and disbelief.

"I want to do it again," Haru said, though Makoto could already tell.

Makoto groaned, thrusting his hips up on reflex when Haru's hand reached for his chest and thumbed over one of his nipples. He was already getting hard again and Haru's mouth dropped open in a quiet gasp as Makoto thrust upwards once more before stopping himself.

"Haru," Makoto whined, dragging out the syllables as his hand grabbed for Haru's wrist to stop his touch, "We should take a break, I don't want to make you too sore. Besides I already... came inside you... _twice_." He finished off the last part with a heavy blush, which Haru thought was cute. Makoto had yet to pull out of him once but was embarrassed to say the words out loud.

"We'll take a bath afterwards, just one more time," Haru promised, leaning down to press a kiss to Makoto's chin. He rolled his hips downward, feeling Makoto's hard cock already pushing back against his muscles. Makoto's fingers squeezed where they held Haru's wrist and his eyes shut for a moment before he sighed.

"Fast or slow?" Makoto asked.

Haru thought for a moment, then sat back up on Makoto's lap. "Fast. I want to get in the tub soon."

"You..." Makoto sighed, shaking his head, "I spoil you."

"Yes, you do," Haru agreed, laughing lightly when Makoto rolled them over and pinned Haru's hands to the mattress on either side of his head, giving him a chagrined look. But the laughter faded into gasps which turned into moans as Makoto fucked into him, reaching deep and moving fast. Haru's dick was exhausted, only getting half-hard and flagging even though Makoto pumped him quickly, but he didn't care, the sensation still feeling good. Haru moaned when Makoto came inside him once more, pulling Makoto down for a kiss as he jerked his hips the last few times before finally sliding out of him.

Haru felt the familiar, satisfied ache of emptiness with Makoto's big dick no longer filling him up and knew he probably wouldn't be able to walk without waddling very obviously for a while. Makoto kissed him all over, both apologetic and thankful, before getting out of bed to start running a bath. Haru lied still, not wanting to make a mess if he moved and started dribbling Makoto's come all over the sheets.

When Makoto returned, he leaned down without a word and Haru lifted his arms without question, letting Makoto slip his hands beneath him as he wrapped his around Makoto's shoulders. Carefully, Makoto stood, holding Haru in his arms and walking him to the bathroom. He let Haru down onto his feet once they reached the tiled floor and helped him waddle towards the shower head, not making him sit down to rinse and wash his hair quickly while the tub still filled. They cleaned themselves of stickiness and sweat, kissing occasionally as they stood together beneath the spray. Makoto was gentle as he pressed a finger back inside Haru's hole, getting out the excess come still there. Finally, the bath finished filling up and after turning off the shower, Makoto slid in first and held out his hand for Haru to take, holding him steady and guiding him into the water where he settled between Makoto's legs.

The water was hot and Makoto's hands rubbed up and down his back, making Haru feel drowsy as his head nodded forward. Makoto took advantage and pressed a kiss against his neck, sliding his nose into Haru's hair and inhaling.

"I missed you," Makoto said, the words echoing around the quiet bathroom.

"I missed you, too," Haru said, leaning back against Makoto's chest. Makoto leaned his cheek against the top of Haru's head, sighing softly.

The two of them were always honest with each other, but some things were still hard to say. Admitting how much they hated being apart was one of those. For Makoto, Haru knew it was because he felt a bit of guilt for taking a job back home instead of somewhere in Tokyo or Osaka, near bigger, more professional training places where Haru could have practiced without commuting so much, no matter how much Haru insisted it didn't matter. For Haru, it was the worry that he was being too selfish, always wanting Makoto by his side, at his events and cheering for him despite Makoto's job and career being so important to him.

"I think I might retire soon."

The words slipped out and echoed, and for a moment Haru tensed despite the satisfied exhaustion of his body and the warm comfort of the water, afraid Makoto would be disappointed in him for giving up something he claimed was his dream.

"Is that what you want?" Makoto asked, after a silence. Haru nodded, wanting to sink into the water until he was hidden underneath it. Makoto's hands slipped around his sides from where they had been on his back, wrapping around him and hugging him tightly. "Okay."

Haru blinked down at the water in shock.

"... 'Okay'?"

"Mmm."

"You don't think it's too early?"

"Haru..." Makoto loosened his arms to allow Haru to turn around a bit and face him. He was smiling, comforting and proud as he always was, and Haru wanted to melt against him in relief. "How many medals and trophies do we have up on that shelf? With more to add from this weekend? If you've done what you've set out to do, and you're satisfied, then I'm happy to hog you all to myself."

Haru turned away again, letting Makoto hold him tight. "I thought you'd be disappointed. That I gave up my dream," he mumbled to the water, remembering their worst fight. They had argued before that and argued still even a decade later, but Haru had never been shocked so deeply as he had that night, the idea of losing Makoto enough to send a horrified chill through his gut despite the heat of the water and Makoto's arms around him now.

"I would say you've already realized it, though," Makoto said with a shrug, "so that just means you have to find a new dream. And those things we all told you back then, they're still true, y'know? You could do anything. And I'll support you, no matter what you decide."

Haru contemplated that for a while and eventually sat up, moving around until he was facing Makoto, his hands finding Makoto's in the water and squeezing them both tight.

"You really do spoil me," Haru said, smiling wide, his awed tone and expression and the soft touch of his fingers as they turned pruny saying that his dreams, no matter where they might take him, always had Makoto in them.


End file.
